Slipping Through My Fingers
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "The dress is perfect, her hair absolutely pristine and you realize you've never wanted anything more for her." Major fluff.


Ok confession time, I have absolutely no idea what this is. At all. I was watching Mamma Mia and I guess that inspired this, hence the title and stuff. So whether it completely sucks or not I'd love to hear what you guys think! Also I'm testing out a new writing style so bare with me and let me know if it's good or not!

I sadly don't own Burn Notice.

* * *

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

"_Mommy, look what I made you!" The patter of little feet is the music these days. Early mornings and late nights are now spent reading bed time stories and playing hide and seek. She's holding a drawing out to you and you smile and gently take it from little hands that shiver with excitement. _

"Mom, please don't cry." You look at her and you see that little girl, deep down inside and the tears spill faster. She's grown now, with hair down her back twisted into curls and braids, and her green eyes are sparkling, with both fear and excitement.

_You ask her what it is and when Claire rolls her eyes and says it's her, you look closer and realize she's in a wedding gown and long white veil and you smile and say, "Someday my love." _

Her dress is white, and flairs from the waist, and you're taken back to the day when you wore the same dress and walked down the aisle with the same expression she wears now. Lace accents and pearls line the hem and the bust and you smile at the memories the two of you are making. A long white veil rests atop the crown of her head and you remember that picture, along with that little girl that seems a million miles away.

"_Mom, what does your wedding dress look like?" She's twelve now and the two of you are lying on the bed, flipping through magazines and laughing like you haven't a care in the world. You stand and walk to the closet, bringing back a long white dress made of chiffon and lace and her eyes widen with excitement._

"_Try it on!" she demands eagerly, clapping her hands together as she bounces up and down. You role your eyes and smile but when you walk out of the bathroom she shrieks in delight as you twirl and strike your best pose._

"One last picture." You say, waving the camera to catch her attention. Claire smiles and strikes a pose, and you can't stop the tears that spill down your cheeks as you wrap her in a hug and kiss her forehead.

"You look absolutely beautiful." You say.

"_Mom, stop it!" She says as you continue to fuss with her hair. Jesse sees the two of you from the end of the aisle, dressed in his tux as he waits for his bride and he smiles at his niece and best friend as they take their places in the pews. Her eyes light up when the bride appears, and she can't seem to look away as she takes in the dress and the flowers._

"_That'll be me someday," Claire says with confidence. You hear Michael sigh and say, "Not for another twenty years. " And you squeeze his hand and plant a kiss on his cheek._

You take your seat at the front of the aisle, smiling at the man who has already become a son to you as he nervously fiddles with his tie. Sam is sitting between you and Madeline, with Jesse and his wife on the end and suddenly you wonder why you're the one who's nervous.

_When she calls you there are tears in her voice, and all at once you wonder how you can make it better. But then she shows up on your front porch, holding out her hand and showing you the big diamond ring that rests on her finger. _

_You want to be happy, but something inside of you won't allow it. You look at your little Claire, all grown up and you wonder where the time has gone. But when you see the hurt on her face you smile and pull her into a hug, kissing her forehead and ushering her inside as you call out to Michael. _

The music begins, and you hold your breath as the church stands and suddenly you're faced with the most beautiful scene you've ever laid your eyes on. The dress is perfect, her hair absolutely pristine and you realize you've never wanted anything more for her. Claire clings to Michael's arm and her cheeks flush a light shade of scarlet as she looks down at the floor.

Madeline waves as she sobs into a Kleenex and you squeeze her hand and bite your lip to keep your own tears at bay. Your eyes meet and she mouths out four simple words and suddenly you can't see straight anymore.

"_I love you, Mom." Is what she said the night before, while you both lay in your bed and stare at the ceiling, fingers laced together and soft smiles gracing your lips. _

"_I love you too." _

You mouth back as she and Michael reach the end. He kisses his daughter's cheek and a tear runs down his own. Claire unlinks her arm from her fathers and stands beside the man she loves and her eyes convey so much emotion that you feel overwhelmed.

Michael sits beside you and you hold his hand so tight you're almost positive it hurts. But he doesn't say anything, he just kisses your cheek and listens quietly. Claire slips the ring on David's hand and he returns the gesture. Their lips meet in a kiss that leaves the room speechless and then you stand up and clap as you fight back tears once more.

Their hands link together and they begin the long walk down the aisle, but not before she stops in front of you and pulls you into a hug, sobbing as she whispers, "Thank you," over and over until you're both crying. When she pulls away there's an empty feeling that settles in the pit of your stomach and you have to fake a smile for everyone you see.

Late that night you and Michael are sitting at the kitchen table with photo albums spread out in front of you. He finds a picture of your wedding day and you laugh more than you have in a week. He stands up and takes your hand, turning on the stereo and letting soft music fill the room. He pulls you close and the two of you sway in each other's arms as your head rests on his chest.

"_Mommy, look what I made you!"_


End file.
